


All Together

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nux Lives, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable and Nux share a moment together in the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liisiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liisiko/gifts).



> Less explicit exhibitionism, more romance. :)
> 
> Betaed by BrightEyed_Jill. Thank you!

Capable paused at the door to the Immortan’s vault, her face twisting up momentarily in memory. Nux looked back and forth between the cool comfort of the luxurious quarters within and the cool and moist hanging gardens outside, Green Thumbs moving amongst the rows, tending to the profusion of plants.

“Not there,” she said, turning away. In the shafts of sunlight, her hair looked like it was on fire. Nux touched it, black fingers sinking into the red strands, soot on embers, so soft. Her expression smoothed, her mouth curving in a smile, and she reached up to run her fingers down his neck, over Larry and Barry. They were quiet now, for a little while. Nux would take every moment he could get. And he wanted them to be with her. 

Capable flicked her eyes back to the vault, and then jerked a thumb at it. “Mediocre,” she declared, and Nux found that inexpressibly funny. He started to laugh, and Capable was suddenly pressed against him, her curves fitting into his hollows, grinning up at him.

Capable’s eyes darted over the Green Thumbs drifting in and out of the rows behind them, and got a crafty look in her eye. Her soft hands cupped Nux’s face, her smooth lips against the scars on his as she whispered, “How about here?”

He blinked at her, looking for someplace she was looking at, an out-of-the-way corner where they wouldn’t get stepped on. And then she kissed him, soft, plush pressure against his mouth, soft but not weak. It wasn’t the drag-and-grab of War Boys fumbling in the dark, hands down pants, fingers in mouths, pressed down, pressed in, filling up any available hole or space with whatever felt good to you. No grunts and groans echoing off the stacked stone bunks or the insides of cars, chasing after a quick reward. She was smooth like the finest polished metal, and radiant with heat.

She was special. She was Capable. And if she wanted to be touched here, instead of in the Vault… The Vault where the Immortan had kept her. Nux kissed back, pushing just until he met her, but not any further. He thought he knew. He was half-life, Valhalla didn’t want him the way he had thrown himself at it, but he had _learned_. The Vulvalini. Imperator Furiosa. His bloodbag. They didn’t conquer. They _partnered_. Not like driver and lancer, but two drivers. If they couldn’t learn to drive the same way, they’d crash. They’d burn.

Soot and fire. Ashes.

No chrome.

Capable’s hands moved, gliding down his spine, a soft and light touch, and then gone again. Her smile flashed like light on steel. Her fingers flew over her own body, and Nux looked down, bemused, as the end of one of the bone-white strips of fabric was in his hand. He tugged as she pulled on his hand, fascinated as more and more of her skin was revealed, smooth and perfect. She turned, glided, moving smoothly, like she was swaying to the slow music Coma would play late into the night.

“You’re light…” he whispered, not being able to think of anything more clever to say. The sunlight from above shone on her skin, making her glow like the rising sun from the top of the Citadel. The Green Thumbs could see it, lingering at the end of their rows to watch, the Dag chief amongst them. Capable’s cheeks were pink, darkening as she noticed their audience, but she didn’t stop, and Nux could smell something rich and salt-tangy about her as most of the cloth slipped from her. Her breasts were small and pale compared to the Milking Mothers, but they were tipped with darker pink points.

“Can I?” he asked. It was strange, the asking. He would haven’t dared to ask the Immortan for anything, would have taken what he wanted from another War Boy. It was an in-between, a new. The presence of the Green Thumbs nearby made him remember the new: the Dag’s sardonic expression right across from him easing into a wink as Capable nodded. “Can I drink from you?”

“I’m not a mother yet,” she told him, put her hands around the back of his head. Smooth. Cool, then hot again where he pressed his lips against the tight pebble of flesh. He suckled, but there was no reward of milk, just like she said. But she gasped all the same and clutched harder, and Nux had driven too many cars to not recognize the sound when he’d found the right gear. He shifted to suckle at her other side, and she slipped one hand from his head, down his shoulder, to tangle with his hand. She slid them along her thigh, then higher, inside, and Nux could feel soft heat and trickles of rich moisture under his fingers.

The salt-rich smell was intoxicating now, and so, so wet under his hand. Nux snapped his head back, mouth suddenly bone-dry, and looked up at Capable’s face, her eyes dark and mouth open, panting. He was thrumming, heart roaring inside his chest, but his voice came out soft, a repeat of before, “Can I drink from you?”

Someone behind him cursed, someone else exclaimed, and someone else (it must be the Dag), snapped at them to make sure the plants didn’t drown because of their distraction.  


Distraction was the last thing on Nux’s mind when Capable nodded, and he let his knees go. He let his mouth find where she was the most wet, most fragrant, living salt and musk and something he didn’t know, and lapped at her, drinking her down. She shifted above him, back and forth on his mouth, filling him up, and he could barely keep up with her. The chatter behind him was constant but distant; more important were Capable’s cries, spiraling higher and higher until they broke into a high, breathless scream.

Nux felt like he was going to die, wire-taut and throbbing with need, as Capable pulled herself away. She slithered behind him, resting him against the softness of her breasts as she pulled him against her body, her hands caressing his carefully-wrought scars. The Green Thumbs were still drifting in and out of his narrow focus of vision, but Capable’s hands moving to his belt commanded all of his attention. She struggled with the heavy buckles for a moment before he moved to help, tugging them free. She slipped one hand inside, closing on his hardness, and Nux felt his hips lift damn near out of his clothes at how she felt. Clean and warm, no calluses, and Nux knew he wouldn’t last.

Capable had her face close to his, watching him, and nodded fiercely as she stroked him. Nux arched back against her as he came, hot and smooth against her soft skin, and moaned as she captured his pleasured sounds with her mouth. Warm sunlight illuminated both of them, and as Capable pulled back, he saw her smile at the others in the room. 

Too languid to move, they lingered until the Dag wandered squarely into their sight. She stood, hands on hips, pursed her lips at them, and then sprayed them with the same fine mist of water she used on the plants to make them grow. Just as if they were part of the scenery. As she flounced off, Capable chuckled softly into his ear. Nux smiled back. That was not such a bad thing to be, together.


End file.
